I Solemnly Swear
by TheLastRose
Summary: Marauder Era! A little late night prank is put into action. A harmless pointless oneshot!


A.N. OH!!! I couldn't help it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but praise J. K. Rowling for creating the greatest team in all of fantasy! The Marauders!!! I want but can not have...(sigh)

* * *

I Solemnly Swear!

His eyes peeled open flicking about the dark room. Slowly he bent forward raising himself off the bed with little ease and crept to the next one over grabbing his glasses as he went. Parting the curtains surrounding the bed his shadowed figure loomed over the sleeping boy. Carefully he maneuvered his hand to clamp it over the black haired boy's mouth succeeding to smother most noise as the other awoke with a start.

"James…?" he murmured sleepily as the spectacled boy moved on to yet another bed. James only turned his head and placed a finger over his mouth which was curved into a smile. As the newly awaken boy fought quietly out of the bed sheets entangled about his legs James shuffled over to the next bed. Once more he covered the mouth of the occupant, this time a blonde boy with a few faint scars about his face, to wake him up.

"Get the map Sirius!" he whispered to the second boy as the third rose up rubbing his eye. He shot a death glare at both boys for being so rudely woken in the middle of the night but stood anyways and stumbled over to James' bed.

"We going to wake Peter?" he asked tiredly sinking down beside Sirius. James blinked.

"Are you daft Remus? He'll want to stop by the kitchen while we have important business to attend to!" he replied stiffly rolling out a blank piece of parchment. As Remus and Sirius, who was grinning like a mad man by now, held down the edges to keep it from feebly rolling up again the leader pulled out his wand.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good!" he breathed tapping it sharply. The page seemed to flicker a moment before lines began to spread out like a great spider web twisting and turning until a map of all of Hogwarts lay before them. James reread the words across the top fondly. _Messrs. Moony, _(that was Remus Lupin) _Wormtail, (_Peter Pettigrew)_Padfoot _(the one and only Sirius Black) _and Prongs _(last but not least James Potter himself) _Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present _The Marauder's Map! He smiled at the words believing that someday they would pass the map on to their kids who would pass it on to theirs and so on. Remus snapped his fingers drawing James from his day….or night….DREAMS!

"Focus!" he hissed now fully awake.

"You were thinking of Lily weren't you?" Sirius snickered waging a finger at him mockingly. "You naughty, naughty boy!" James swatted the offending finger away snapping.

"Shut up and pay attention!"

* * *

Half an hour later the three Marauders crept down one of Hogwarts' many halls beneath the Invisibility Cloak. Sirius held a lantern aloft for James who was carrying the map while Remus had a bag of supplies slung over his shoulder.

"Here comes old Filch!" James said in a hushed tone watching the dot labeled Filch approach their own cluster of dots in the ink hallway. The three boys froze as a lantern light swung round the corner and the caretaker Filch strode past peering around suspiciously. He muttered darkly about kids and their pranks walking a mere two feet from where the three boys stood. Here he paused glaring at the apparently empty hallway. Remus stiffened nervously and Sirius fought to hold his stance, one foot quickly falling asleep. These were the dangers of late night pranks! But James just held his smug look as Filch continued on his way. _"No trouble at all," _he thought. Once the older man had disappeared around another corner at the opposite end of the hall the mischief-makers hurried on.

* * *

They slipped stealthily into the Great Hall and right up to the teacher's table. James tore off the cloak as each boy set down his burden as silently as possible.

"Moony watch the map, Padfoot grab the bag!" he ordered rubbing his hands together in excitement as they set about their assigned jobs.

"Me thinks we'll want to skip breakfast tomorrow!" Sirius chuckled as he attached something to the bottom of one of the teacher's chairs. Remus's quite laugh floated up to him and he shot him another wide grin. James straightened from finishing the last chair off and turned to Moony.

"Anyone coming?" he asked digging into the bag he had swung over one arm. The young werewolf shook his head causing the leader's eyes to glitter behind the frames of his glasses.

"Good! Then we have time to rig the Slytherin table!"

* * *

The next morning at 7o'clock sharp, when the Great Hall was nearly full but missing four certain Gryffindor boys who were up safely in their dorm room, multiple Dungbombs exploded from beneath both the teachers and the Slytherin's tables. The horrible odor quickly filled the hall as student and teacher alike fled. The screams echoed up the stairs into the Gryffindor Tower. James, Sirius and Remus hollowed with laughter as one very confused Peter looked between them.

"Uh, did I miss something?"

* * *

A.N. What can I say? When life gives you lemons make lemonade as a lure and hurl Dungbombs at people!

But really tell me what you think. Review and I'll gaive you lemonade (hint-hint) No flames please.

TheLastRose


End file.
